


The many lives of the Katy Manning: A collection of tales

by Pearlislove



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-19 06:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlislove/pseuds/Pearlislove
Summary: 'The many lives of The Katy Manning: A collection of tales' is a complete story book written by the famous transtemporal adventuress Iris Wildthyme, and edited by her faithful companion Panda.In the book, Iris retells a selection of stories from the lives of people who's apperance has been formed to look like that of an architype creature called the Katy Manning.We here at Frobisher publishing wish all our readers the most pleasent experince, and hope that you will like to buy some of other books when you are finished. To see all books published by Frobisher publishing, please visit www.Frobisherpublish.se





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> All this came from a Tumblr discussion started by Being-of-rain. Major ideas used belong to being-of-rain, theenigmaofriversong, Tparadox, as well as my own contributions.

**Link to the original discussion[here](http://tparadox.tumblr.com/post/170195440717/theenigmaofriversong-beccaland)**

* * *

 

**INTRO**

Hi there luvies! My name is Iris, and I am the writer of this here book.

Currently, I, the transtemporal adventuress Iris Wildthyme, have the looks of a gorgeous blonde betty and while I like it, people constantly seem to mistake me for other people! Just the other day, I was mistaken for old Borusa himself! Imagine that, being mistaken for your old teacher who went doo-lally...well he became a President first, but my point still stand! Made me shudder more than the old bus with gin in the motors!   
  
So, after that, I decided to do some proper scientific research. See what they were talking about for myself, so to say. And wouldn't you believe it, almost every Time Lady and Lord out there - and a few none Gallifreyans, too - have spotted this gorgeous face of mine through their lives. Including the old geezer Borusa!   
  
Yes, that trip to the biggest library in the Universe gave me some fascinating stories about others with my face. It seems, we are all designed after some archetype creature called the Katy Manning, which gives us a very distinct face and tone of voice. I don't know what it may be, but I bet it's very pretty to have had its appearance borrowed to so many people out there.   
  
Furthermore, I have now, thanks to this gorgeous face of mine/ours, been privy to the histories of my doublegangers as well. And you bet your hat I attend to share them with the world!   
  
Move on to the next chapter, luvie, and let the storytelling begin!


	2. Jo Grant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit for the idea for this chapter to being-of-rain on Tumblr for the inspo to this chapter!

__ A/N:   
  
First out is a story about an old flame of mine called The Doctor. It also includes The Master, an old goat he always seemed to fancy, and a lovely assistant named Josephine Jones...No wait, that's still Grant. She marries a terrific fellow called Cliff Jones later, but schh, it's spoilers!   
  


* * *

  
  
Glancing around the door to make sure that no one else was around, The Doctor made a schhing noise to the man standing next to him. "Quiet! If the brigadier finds out you're here, he will kill us both! I still need his assistance in fixing the TARDIS."   
  
"Or you could apologise to the jackasses back home and get off this dreadful planet already." The Master suggested, to which The Doctor replied with more schhing noises. The Doctor could feel his mood sinking rapidly. "Doctor will you stop that infernal schhing!" He finally snapped, hissing loudly at The Doctor.   
  
"And what exactly do you think you're doing?!"   
  
The Master and The Doctor froze. A chill ran down The Doctor’s spine. For a second, all he could think of was his old teacher, Borusa, catching him and The Master in the midst of yet another prank during their Academy years.   
  
Carefully glancing to his left, The Doctor saw that The Master's face was drained of colour, and realised he had heard it too. The voice of their teacher, reprimanding them despite the fact that he couldn't possibly be anywhere near Earth.   
  
"Doctor! If The Brigadier sees you hear with the master, he will lock you both up in the cells!"   
  
By the second time the voice spoke, the spell was broken, and when The Doctor turned to look in the direction of the voice, all he saw was Jo Grant. Sweet, innocent Jo Grant. She looked mildly annoyed, arms crossed and foot tapping on the ground.   
  
"Miss Grant..." The Master began,  but trailed off quickly, seemingly still shaken by the fact that for a moment, she had sounded so alike their old teacher.    
  
"I think what he's trying to say is that The Brigadier won't find out that this happened unless someone tell him, now will he?" The Doctor said carefully, trying to make it clear to Jo that she wasn't supposed to tell The Brigadier, either. It wasn't the first time this happened, and he trusted her, but there was always a need to be explicit.   
  
Uncertainly, he studied Jo’s face. Her eyebrows were furrowed, her mouth clamped shut and tiny, and something about it just reminded him, again, of Borusa.   
  
He shuddered, his stomach suddenly twisting painfully. How could someone so kind and innocent remind him of such a horrible man?   
  
"Doctor, are you alright?" Concerned, Jo waved a hand in front of The Doctor's face, before moving on to The Master and doing the same. His face was still pale, and his body was shaking every so slightly with fear and  trepidation. Scared, that suddenly The Doctor's soft assistant had turned into his old teacher on Gallifrey.   
  
But Jo's face had already transformed back, a bright sunny smile appearing as she realised that The Doctor and The Master were recovering.   
  
"Good, you're recovering! I'll go make us some tea and sandwiches." Jo shirped lightly, skipping her way down the corridor from the lab and disappearing around a corner.

 

The Doctor blinked, trying to regain his bearings, before gently taking The Master by the shoulder and leading him on into his lab. Whether Jo told The Brigadier or not, it was still dangerous for the two of them to remain out in the corridor, where a less sympathetic pair of eyes might spot them.

 

As they walked inside, The Doctor and The Masters eyes met, and they nodded at one another, swearing a silent vow.

 

They were never going to tell anyone what they might have thought they saw. Borusa was long gone, dead and buried even by Time Lord standards, and they were never going to tell a living soul that they, for just a second, had imagined him to be there. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment? Lol if u want to


End file.
